


Done With Waiting

by operation_swanqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Fucking, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operation_swanqueen/pseuds/operation_swanqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma haven't been able to touch each other for two weeks, with no fixation of any kind. When they are finally able to fuck, Emma has a surprise and Regina is happy to take anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done With Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUAT or any of the characters (unfortunately, because I would love to own Regina ;1)

Emma had been extremely hot and bothered lately, and especially today. For two weeks now, the mayor refused to have anything to do with her, as she wanted their playtime to be even better. She had be going mad with the thought that she wouldn't get any of Regina’s addictive pussy, no black-out causing orgasms, and not one glimpse of the beautiful face contorting deliciously in pure pleasure, let alone her face at all. Knowing that after two weeks of nothing, not even self-pleasure, they would be completely carnivorous, licking, sucking, biting, feeling every in of each others bodies with no end, the queen’s already extremely sensitive ass would be even better than usual, therefore Emma planned on fucking her tight arsehole mercilisly, the way they both needed it. The savior shivered at the thought, the friction her moist thighs were creating was torturous, she could barely hold out another 2 minutes without at least feeling her own breasts, she would go insane trying to stay in control for another 5 hours. Thank the Gods Regina was just as hungry for Emma as Emma was for her. Emma texted the queen, hoping that maybe, if the blonde said it in just the right way, she would agree to getting eaten out now, “Hey baby, I bet that needy cunt of yours is dripping for me… I bought you a surprise!” She put her phone down, rubbing her thighs together slightly, trying to release some of the pressure growing almost painfully inside of her when her phone vibrated. Emma grabbed it excitedly and read the response “Mmm, dear, I just want you to fuck the life out of me… Only a few more hours…” The sheriff sighed and bit her lip hard trying desperately to get back to work.

* * *

At precisely 9 o’clock Emma’s phone buzzed. She turned off the alarm excitedly, hopping into her car and speeding (Yes, breaking the speed limit) to the large estate belonging to the mayor. She didn't have to knock, as the door flew open and a soft olive-skinned hand tugged her roughly inside. Their lips locked on each other’s, tongues flicking and licking, teeth scraping and nibbling and biting, hands roaming hungrily, pinching and squeezing and scratching until Regina pulled away reluctantly, panting. “Oh fuck Regina, I missed you so much” Emma groaned, her hands cupping the lovely ass. Regina brought her lips to the pale neck, nibbling at it lightly. “You said you had a surprise?” At this the savior scratched her nails lightly up Regina’s spine, causing the her to arch and shiver. “Ah, Regina, I’m sure you’re positively soaked.” The brunette whimpered and nodded, pulling their hips close. “Well I thought your pretty little arse could use a little something too…” she pulled an apple-red buttplug out of her bag, showing Regina, who’s breathing had become ragged and needy. The queen growled eroticly, finding the blonde’s pulse-point before biting down on it. “Gods I need you inside me so bad” she moaned deeply.

They rushed into the kitchen, frantic to get to the closest room where a table or desk of some kind was available. The mayor felt herself being thrown roughly onto the counter, her stomach churned, her legs quivered, her core ached. She didn't known how much longer she could go without grabbing the rolling pin she had left out and stuffing herself deep with it. She hated begging for sex, but she had a feeling that if there was nothing on or in her cunt soon, she was going to kill herself. Her aching need was painful, two weeks was far too long. “Fuck Emma, please… I need you so bad” dirtytalk tended to work on the savior, and sure enough, what Regina moaned “I need you deep inside my dirty, wet cunt, Emma. Gods, do whatever you want to me-”, Emma groaned and ripped down Regina’s tight skirt, placing her lips to her damp inner-thighs.

She place open-mouthed kisses, her tongue flicking out to taste her “You're lucky I'm really hungry, Regina.” The brunette merely stuck her needy arse up higher, her whole body shaking with arousal, lust, hunger, craving. Although Emma was very hungry for her majesty's slick pussy, for the taste of her arousal, she allowed herself to tease the queen, for she wanted to make her cum so fucking hard, for her to be screaming Emma's name, for her to fall, quaking uncontrollably into the saviors arms, pure ecstasy coursing throughout her whole body. Regina's gasps and whimpers brought her back to the present, she nibbled and sucked on the wet flesh just below where the mayor needed her most. Regina thrust her hips back in frustration, her little mewls turned into tiny "please"s, an extremely rare action for the brunette. Emma drank in her pleas, but she wanted to hear more before she gave the greedy woman what she so desperately craved. She brought her nimble fingers to the tiny black panties and pulled them down, a special treat awaiting her lustful emerald eyes; Regina had a fairly sized vibrating dildo stuffed in her literally dripping sex.

Judging by the tired buzz coming from it, the queen had had it in for at least a week already. If it had been torture for her, god knows how bad it must have been for Regina. Emma moaned softly at the sight, wanting nothing more than to lap up the hungry, needy cunt in front of her, but she wasn't done teasing. Regina's gasps and moans were so beautiful, and Emma wanted to pull as many of them from that delectable mouth as she could.Emma moaned softly at the sight, wanting nothing more than to lap up the hungry, needy cunt in front of her, but she wasn't done teasing. "Fuck Regina. You just couldn't control yourself, could you? Your greedy little pussy just couldn't bare to be empty." She stroked around to her ass, then back down to her thighs, "you just needed me inside of you so bad." With this, her palm struck the gorgeous ass hard, earning her a little strangled yelp, and an adorable blush across the beautiful olive arse cheeks. "Emma... please. Oh god Emma just touch me!" Regina moaned, her voice cracking with need, her body aching so badly she felt tears welling in her eyes, so when the savior finally brought a finger to rub playfully at her entrance, she nearly came.  
Her head rolled back on her neck, tears running down her cheeks. "Emma!" She nearly screamed. Emma squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. Fuck, she couldn't control herself for much longer. She knelt down and brought her mouth to the toy, easing it out of her incredible wetness. The mayor shivered and groaned, gripping the edge of the counter so tightly her knuckles turned white. Once the toy was fully removed, Emma eagerly put it in her mouth, the sweet-salty taste of Regina sent a wave of new arousal through her body.

When she had finished sucking on the toy she set it aside, needing obsessively to get more of her taste. She placed her head between her thighs and brushed her tongue up the length of her wetness. Regina shuttered. Emma couldn't hold back any longer. She dove her tongue inside of her, brought it out and made sweet circles around her swollen clit. Regina's gasps and moans were so beautiful, and Emma wanted to pull as many of them from that delectable mouth as she could. She closed her lips around her clit and sucked at it, all the while her nimble fingers trailed up to pinch the flushed nipples, hard and swollen, and to rub her ass, bringing her fingers to stroke the tight entrance.

Regina loved the way Emma ate pussy. She nibbled and licked and sucked, ass if getting her to come was the only thing that mattered. The blonde was practically making out with Regina’s sex when the brunette felt the familiar heat wash over her, felt herself contracting, felt like she couldn't take any more, like she was going to die if Emma kept going. With a final loud moan of “Emma!” she came undone. She quaked uncontrollably, her hips bucking and her vision spotted, as she fell helplessly onto the counter, being as her arms gave way. As she rode out the aftershock, she was dimly aware of Emma getting up to pick her up off of the granite and into her arms. She looked up at Emma, her deep brown eyes full of pure ecstasy, and seeing Emma’s bright green one’s looking her up and down, still so fucking aroused, Regina felt a whole new rush of warmth flood her core, making her want, need to come again. She stood up on shaky legs and bent over again, this time pulling her ass apart to show Emma that she wanted to put her present to good use.

Emma growled and got up too. “Jesus Regina, show me that dirty ass of yours.” She plunged the toy deep into Regina’s still wet cunt, causing her to gasp, then moan in delight. Emma removed it quickly, then rubbed it up and down Regina’s tighter hole. “You love to fucked in your needy ass, I make you cum so hard when I pound you up the ass.” Emma teased, but this time, Regina decided she would have no more teasing. “Don’t you dare tease me, Miss Swan” she demanded as she gripped Emma’s wrist and pushed the butt plug into herself, her loud groan threatening to call attention to them. Once it was fully in, the queen got up and stalked over to her office.  
Once they were both in her study, Regina (for she wasn't very fond of cocks) conjured up a double dildo, as she wanted her lover to feel good as well. Emma took it eagerly, but instead of placing it inside of her own pussy, she entered Regina first. Regina screamed and thrust her hips back, desperate to get more of it, when Emma removed it. Regina hissed at the loss. The sheriff eased the arousal covered side into her ass, biting her lip to keep from moaning, then pushed into Regina. She thrust her hips steadily, playing with the toy inside of the mayor’s ass with one hand while pushing the dildo in and out of herself rhythmically with the other.  
Through all of their cracked curses and moans and whimpers, Regina swore she could her the doorbell ring, but didn’t care, for at the same time, she came again, screaming and thrusting her hips back more, this time not one scrap of dignity left. She pulled her ass apart wider and pushed two fingers in, stretching herself even more, for the ass toy was still shoved inside of her, and enters three fingers into Emma’s soaked cunt. The last thing she remembered before passing out was hearing Emma’s scream, feeling pleasure beyond anything she had ever felt, and Emma’s lips pressing onto her back, with the faint whisper of “I love you.”


End file.
